thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Леонард Авадония
Леонард Авадония был капитаном королевской гвардии королевства Люцифении и одним из Трех героев. Заработав славу в завоеваниях Люцифении под знамёнами Короля Арта, он верно служил королевской семье. Как приемный отец Жермен и позднее Аллена, Леонард растил детей как своих собственных. Из-за того что люди страдали под правлением Рилиан, Леонард стал сопротивляться ее политике. Биография Юность Родился в ЕС 462, Леонард присоединился к войскам Люцифении и стал частью королевской гвардии, служившей королю Арту.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Chapter 1 После встречи с королевой Анной, Леонард влюбился в нее и стал мечтать о запретном романе.Twiright Prank (story) Но увидев верность Анны к Королю Арту, страж решил отказаться от любых попыток завести с ней роман и просто служить ей.Twiright Prank (story) В какой-то момент, он начал изучать фехтование под руководством знаменитого асмодеанского мечника, Накед. В начале ЕС 470, королевство Люцифения объявило войну Асмодину и Империи Вельзения. Леонарда принял участие во многих битвах.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Chapter 1 В какой-то момент, Леонард встретился с кузнецом из семьи Лэнгри и регулярно навещал того для починки своих доспехов и оружия.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Из-за того что война загягивалась, юный и верный рыцарь совершил множество злодений против врагов ради завоеваний Арта , включая убийство невиных горожан и стал особенно жестоким по отношению к вельзенианцам. Где-то в 477 ЕС он встретился и подружился с Мариам Футапи, в 480 познакомился с Эллукой Часовщицей, с которой также быстро подружился. Во время одного сражения в годы войны, он столкнулся с Гастом Веном и сразился с ним. Наблюдая за его фехтованием, Леонард заметил, что Гаст для финального удара всегда целился в шею. После этого, он воспользовался этим недостатком и победил "Демона Асмодина", сохранив тому его жизнь.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 В 482 ЕС во время компании против Вельзении, убил множество невинных жителей. Вскоре после этого, он познакомился с недавно осиротевшим ребенком, оказавшимся единственным выжившим. Осознав весь ужас своих действий, повинный воин решил забрать его в качестве раскаяния и удочерить ребенка, Жермен.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 С годами, Леонхард, Мариам и Эллука помогли Арту в его завоевания и повернули войну в пользу Люцифении. В 490, Леонард вместе со своими товарищами: Мариам и Эллука, становятся известны как Три Героя, за их военные достижения. Спустя некоторое время, он вместе с ними и Артом позировал для портрета Николя Толле.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Сумеречная Проделка После смерти Арта в ЕС 491, война закончилась и он продолжил свою службу в качестве капитана королевской гвардии при королеве Анне.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Chapter 1 В декабре этого же года произошел политический скандал вызванный министром Прези вокруг права наследования, обострившися из-за распространившихся слухов, что королева Анна и министр Генезия сделали что-то аморальное, разозлив Леонарда. Во время этого события, некоторые из его солдатов доложили, что Прези тайно встречался с подозрительной старой женщиной. Позже его вызвали для личной встречи с королевой Анной в Зале Звуков, Зал был пуст и воин встал на колени перед своей королевой. Затем его спросили, был ли тот в курсе, что Прези поддерживает Рилиан, в качестве истинного наследника. Леонард заявил, что он скорее всего пытается противостоять своему сопернику Генезии, критикуя как это глупо, и что это только вызовет ненужные беспорядки. Когда Анна прокомментировала, что завещание предоставленное Прези возможно было фальшивкой, Леонард добавил, что слухи о ней и Генезии также распространяются. Королева встала и спросила, думал ли он, что это была правда, Леонард отрицал это, мысленно проклиная себя за его кратковременные подозрения, вспоминая, что Арт был ее единственной любовью, тогда как он просто служил ей. Поясняя свое заявление, он сказал, что если слова Призи были ложью, то он проиграет, как только правда станет известна, и что ей не нужно беспокоиться. Когда Королева выразила удивление его простому мысленному процессу, он извинился, но она заметила, что она и Мариам слишком много думали об этом, и завидовала его импульсивности. После выразив ему благодарность, Анна упомянула, что Рилиан стала заинтересована в становлении наследником, и Леонард отметил, что должно быть Прези был тем, кто внушил эти мысли в ее голову. Затем она рассказала, что ее сын Алексиэль ничего не сделает, даже если Рилиан ударит его. Леонард ответил, что это не странно, особенно для родственников драться, замечая, что его дочь постоянно дерется с мальчишками. Затем Королева отметила, что Рилиан ведет себя странно, и Леонард спросил, что она имеет в виду, Анна сказала тому пойти на кухню и увидеть все самому. После Анна объяснила Эллуке, что Прези что-то задумал и, поэтому Мариам было поручено расследование, также она поручила герою войны защиту своего сына. Вскоре после принятия этого решения, было совершено покушение на жизнь Алексиэля и Леонард успешно продотвратил его. После обнаружения измены Прези, он был быстро побежден Эллукой и Мариам. Анна приняла предложение сына, чтобы его усыновил Леонард, во избежания дальнейших политических проблем.Twiright Prank (story) Отец двоих Со смертью Алексиэля, Леонард усыновил своего нового сына "Аллена", и забрал принца к себе домой, знакомя того с Жермен.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Примерно в то же время, он узнал, что Мариам также усыновила найденного ею ребенка. Позже он встретился с ней и Эллукой в королевском дворце и пошутил как он - холостяк, в конечном итоге обзавелся еще одним ребенком. Когда Мариам спросила его, как он планирует воспитывать двоих детей, Леонард сказал, что они справятся. Заметив, что так как Аллен - мальчик, то с ним легче справиться, чем с пацанкой Жермен, и снова засмеялся. Потом рыцарь сказал, что она также начала заботиться о ребенке, и Мариам объяснила как она нашла Нэй и отказалась бросить ребенка с амнезией.Twiright Prank (story) Несколько дней спустя, когда Шартетта Лэнгри пропала, он подобно другим взрослым отказался от ее поисков и решил, что она мертва.The Adventure of a Boy and Girl Но после он обнаружил, что оба и Аллен и Жермен ушли в лес Замешательства и сразились с бандитами, что бы освободить Шартетту, придя в ярость, он ударил Аллена в пьяном угаре и отчитал их за опасные действия. С течением времени, Леонард стал брать своего юного приемнго сына в королевский дворец для занятий по фехтованию, тренируя его искусству фехтования, а также верховой езде.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Когда Жермен захотела научиться фехтованию, Леонард отказался обучать. В какой-то момент, выпивая с Жермен, он рассказал о своей битве с Гастом Веномом, описывая трудности сражения и привычку Гаста целиться в шею.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Воссоединение близнецов После смерти королевы Анны в январе 499, он решил завербовать Аллена, в качестев дворцового слуги, чтобы воссоединить близнецов. Он рассказал о своем плане мальчик и тот согласился. Позднее Леонард принял участие в собрании министров и Принцессы Рилиан в Зале Звуков, слушая, как Рилиан провозгласила себя правителем нации вместо матери. noticed Princes Riliane refused to have any of the royal guards come near her. The knight then decided to have Allen enlist as a palace servant, allowing him to reunite with Riliane while protecting his twin. After the captain of the royal guard shared his plan with Allen, the boy agreed to the idea. После окончания встречи, он встретился с Эллукой и Мариам и высказал критику о юной и неопытной принцессе, руководящей королевством, хотя признал, что она была единственным возможным наследником. Затем Эллука предложила, чтобы трон занял Аллен, на что Леонард ответил, что возвращение принца Алексиэля лишь вызвало бы повторение инцидента, произошедшего семь лет назад. He later attended an assembly of ministers and Princess Riliane in the Hall of Sounds, hearing Riliane proclaim her birthright to the rule the nation in place of her mother. After the meeting ended, he met with Elluka and Mariam and voiced his criticism of the young and inexperienced Princess governing the Kingdom, although recognizing she was the only appropriate contender for the throne. Elluka then suggested Allen assume the throne and Leonhart noted that Prince Alexiel's return would only repeat the incident of seven years prior. Добавив, что Рилиан ничего не помнит об Аллене и лучше будет не добавлять беспорядка, вызванной смертью Анны. На замечание мага, что их воссоединение может вернуть ей память, он усомнился была ли она серьезна и Эллука признала, что это была шутка. Когжа чародейка, будут ли они следовать плану воссоединить их, Леонард рассказал о своем настоящем плане, указав, что если эти двое будут вместе то это может оказать положительное влиние, и что Аллен уже согласился сотрудничать. He then added that Riliane had no memory of him anyway and it would be best not to add to the confusion caused by Anne's death. Once mage remarked that their reunion may spark her memory, the surprised knight questioned if she was serious and Elluka swiftly berated that it was a joke. When the sorceress inquired if they still planned to to reunite them, Leonhart brought up his original plan, pointing out that the two being together would still be a positive influence and that Allen had already agreed to cooperate. Тогда чародейка предложила, что они должны следовать их первоначальному плану и самим выбрать окончательного наследника между ними, Леонард раскритиковал безответственность таких действий, и Эллука напомнила ему что Трое Героев не ценились за их политическое чутье, ссылаясь на их военные подвиги. The mage then suggested they go with the original plan and have the ruler decided between them and Leonhart criticized the irresponsibility to such an action. Elluka reminded them that the Three Heroes weren't valued for their political savvy, referencing their wartime exploits. После неловкого молчания, Мариам заговорила и убедила Эллуку, что будет лучше, если Рилиан будет правителем, чем вооще никто. Затем она спросила Леонарда, как скоро он собирается привести Аллена в качестве слуги и капитан королевской гвардии подтвердил, что мог. Добавив, что он будет ей признателен, если она подготовит мальчика для службы в качестве слуги принцессы.Мариам сказала, что нужно рассказать премьер-министру Минису о сложившейся ситуации и Ленард заявил, что он с ней. After an awkward silence, Mariam spoke up and convinced Elluka it was better they had Riliane as a ruler than none at all. She then asked Leonhart if he could bring Allen in as a "servant" soon and the captain of the royal guard affirmed he could. He then said he'd be grateful if she could arrange for the boy to become the princess' attendant. Mariam abided, suggesting they share their decision with Prime Minister Minis, and Leonhart stated he'd that to her. Затем Мариам сказала, что она уходит, так беспокоилась о том, что Шартетта наверняка уже что-нибудь сломала, Леонард заметил, что она строга и Мариам ответила, что Шартетта добродушный ребенок, несмотря на ее неуклюжесть. После ассасин сравнила заботу о Шартетт с другим ребенком своей дочерю Нэй и ушла, Леонард наблюдала за теплой реакцией Эллуки. When Mariam said she'd leave, confident Chartette had already broken something, Leonhart noted that it sounded severe and Mariam qualified she was a good-natured child, despite her clumsiness. After the assassin compared taking care of Chartette to raising another kind of daughter like Ney and left, Leonhart observed Elluka's warm reaction. После ее ухода, Эллука сказала, что она тоже пойдет, надеясь догнать прекрасный сон. Леонард сказал, что это было бы хорошо, так как ее глаза выглядят опухшими; обидев чародейку, Леонард раскрыл, что это была просто шутка и выразил облегчение, если бы вещи оставались такими какими они были сейчас. Once the mage declared she'd retire as well, saying she didn't get much sleep last night, Leonhart agreed, teasing that her eyes did look pretty swollen; after witnessing the horrorfied mage's reaction, Leonhart berated that it was a "joke". Эллука возразила, что она знает о смерти больше чем кто-либо еще, и Леонард ответил, что это естественно для нее грустить, прямо заявив, что ее долгая жизнь не лишает ее права грустить. Чародейка ударила его ногой в голень, обзывая идиотом.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 The knight then expressed his relief at her reaction, pointing out how the mage seldom showed how she really felt. Elluka answered that she had lived longer than anyone in the country or the country itself, suggesting it didn't matter even if one or two died. Leonhart then remarked that it was natural to mourn for a loved one, bluntly asking if her long life forfeited her right to grieve. The mage immediately kicked him in the shin, calling him an idiot. Уведомив Миниса об их плане, Леонард сказал своему приемному сыну, что он забирает того во дворец, в качестве слуги. Той же ночью Жермен спорила с ним о его решение вплоть до следующего дня.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Утром, он взял своего любимого сына во дворец. Гуляя по залам, принцесса Рилиан подошла к ним и поинтересовалась кто этот мальчик. После объяснений воина, что он был новым слугой. After returning home, Leonhart announced his plans to take Allen to the palace the next day to his foster children. That night, Germaine argued with the knight about his decision until dawn the next day.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 That morning, he and his beloved son went to the palace. While walking through the halls, Princess Riliane approached them and asked who the boy was and he explained he was a new servant. Леонард остановил Принцессу, когда та захотела немедленно забрать его с собой, настаивая, что Мариам сначала должна одеть его надлежащим образом, прежде чем он будет рядом с ней. Рилиан согласилась, After introducing her to Allen, Leonhart stopped the excited Princess from immediately taking the boy with her. Kneeling before her, the captained of the royal guard insisted Mariam dress him in proper attire first before he accompanied her. Riliane complied and commanded him to make sure he took the boy to the maid and then returned him to her immediately. Leonhart happily agreed. когда она ушла воин сказал своему сыну, что она была его сестра, и удивился услышав, что Аллен счастлив видеть ее улыбку.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Позже он поручил Нэй найти ее мать, чтобы проинспектировать мальчика. Ней согласилась и вскоре привела Главную служанку проверить бывшего принца.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 После этого Аллен был представлен как камергер, Леонард велел тому держать их отношения в секрете от Рилиан.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Спустя какое-то время Аллен спросил Леонарда о Мариам, и он просто ответил, что в мире полно разных женщинThe Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1. After the princess left, the warrior told his son that that was his sister, saying they met again after seven years. He was then surprised to hear Allen's happiness to see her smile. Later, he requested Ney find her mother to inspect the boy. Ney complied and soon after brought the head maid to examine the former prince. After Allen had been brought in as a chamberlain, Leonhart instructed him to keep their relationship as parent and child secret from Riliane. When the boy asked about Mariam, the knight simply replied that there were all kinds of women in the world. Правление Зла В какой-то момент он вступил в контакт с королем Кайлом и эти двое сотрудничали друг с другом в тайне.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 As the year progressed, Leonhart continuously opposed Riliane's selfishness and disregard for the populace, often quarreling with her at the palace over her conduct and extravagance. Pulling his status as one of the Three Heroes, the frustrated royal guard captain remained obstinate as Riliane increasingly executed her subjects for minor offenses.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 At some point, he came in contact with King Kyle and the two collaborated with each other in secret.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 В декабре 499 ЕС, в ответ на бедные урожаи и голодания граждан королевства, Леонард решил, что он и его дочь откажутся от алкогольных напитков, пока страдания людей не прекратятся. За день до четырнадцатого Дня Рождения Рилиан, Леонард обеспокоенный благополучием граждан, спросил принцессу, не могла ли она поделиться едой из дворцовых запасов с голодающими людьми. In December of EC 499, in response to the poor harvest yields and starvation throughout the kingdom, Leonhart ordered that he and his daughter abstain from drinking alcohol until the people’s suffering had ended. On December 26, Leonhart met with Riliane and Minis in the Hall of Sounds. The captain of the royal guard argued that they could distribute the palace's food reserves to the people to compensate for the famine. В ответ она выдала невежественное решение: пусть едят пирожное, если они не могут есть хлеб. Разговор превратился в горячую перепалку, Леонард оказался не способен переубедить эгоистичную принцессу предоставить надлежащую помощь. Позднее этим же днем, он стал свидетелем того, как Жермен поколотила нескольких парней и проклинала их, к его смущению. Riliane then coldly provided a solution: let them eat snacks since they couldn't eat bread. Abhorred, the conversation evolved into a heated squabble and Leonhart failed to convince either Riliane or Minis to provide proper assistance. Later that day, he witnessed Germaine pummel a thug and curse him out, much to his embarrassment. Ужасное время thumb|left|Allen and Leonhart conversing about how formally he addressed himНа следующий день, проходя мимо конюшен около трех часов дня, Леонард увидел, что Жозефина, лошадь принцессы, пропала и забеспокоился, что Рилиан уехала куда-то днем. Увидев Аллена и Шарлотту, чистящих Небесный Двор, он подошел к ним и спросил упорно ли они работали.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Взъерошив волосы сына,The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Леонард отметил, что тому наверное быть тяжело быть слугой, и на что Аллен ответил, что работа Леонарда тяжелее. The next day, Leonhart made his rounds to increase security for the princess' birthday party that night. While passing by the stables around 3 o’clock, Leonhart noticed Josephine, the princess' horse, was missing and wondered if Riliane had gone out for the day. Seeing Allen and Chartette cleaning the Heavenly Yard, he approached them and asked if they were working hard.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Огорчившись,он напомнил Аллену, что тот называл его "Папа", когда тот захочет, но слуга ответил, что будет обращаться к нему формально, вызывая у Леонарда замешательство. Затем он спросил как ему после года службы, мальчик ответил и спросил о Жермен. Леонард рассказал о ее драке днем ранее, выражая свое сомнения, что никто не жениться на ней. Шартетта перебила их, спросив уж не пришел ли Леонард для того, чтобы украсть вино со склада. Ruffling his son's hair,The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Leonhart noted he seemed to be having trouble being a servant and Allen politely responded that the captain of the royal guard's work was harder. Disappointed, he reminded Allen he could call him "Dad" like when they lived together. The servant responded that he never called him that, earning Leonhart’s confusion as he scratched his head. Once he asked how the boy was doing after a year of servitude, the boy brushed it off and asked about Germaine. Leonhart recounted her squabble the day prior, sighing and expressing his doubt anyone would ever marry her. Chartette then interrupted, curious if Leonhart came to steal wine from the warehouse. The knight immediately denied the accusation, revealing his recent decision to abstain. Рыцарь отверг обвинение, сказав что он отказался от этой роскоши пока народ голодает. Затем Аллен спросил, не это ли является причиной плохого настроения Рилиан. В ответ Леонард пожал плечами и рассказал, что Рилиан отказалась использовать запасы дворца, чтобы накормить людей. Шарлотта призвала его переубедить принцессу, но тот процитировал, как Рилиан ответила на его просьбу, выражая свое разочарование из-за ее детского и искаженного чувства реальности. He then explained his reasoning to the shocked pair, citing the captain of the royal guard shouldn't have such luxuries while the people starved. When Allen asked if Riliane’s recent foul mood was the cause, he shrugged and explained how Riliane refused to use the palace's stores to feed the people. Chartette encouraged him to persuade the Princess but he countered with how Riliane answered his pleas, expressing his frustration with her childish and warped sense of reality. Вспомнив о недавней странности, он спросил, в отъезде ли Рилиан, отметив что Жозефины исчезла, и Аллен спросил, что если она была похищена. Но Леоланрд заявил, что это невозможно из-за их безопасности, и побледнел, когда Аллен сказал, что им стоит уделять больше внимания не вторженцам, а беглецам. Reminded of the earlier oddity, he asked if Riliane had left, noting Josephine was gone, and Allen questioned if she was stolen; stating it was impossible because of their security, the knight became pallid as Allen suggested they might have been too focused on defending from intruders rather than fugitives. Словно подтверждая его слова, раздался крик, и все трое поспешили во дворец, и нашли Нэй, ходящую среди зеркал, Ней рассказала им, что Рилиан исчезла из дворца. Приведя их в комнату принцессы, служанка объяснила что произошло и показала открыты секретный проход в задней части камина. As the realization came over him, a scream was heard and the three rushed inside to find Ney passing between two mirrors, telling them Riliane had escaped from the palace.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Led to Riliane's room, Ney explained how she had walked in to find the princess missing and showed them the opened secret passage at the back of the fireplace.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Поиски Принцессы thumb|left|Leonhart and Allen search the forestЛеонард тут же организовал королевскую гвардию и группу служащих для поисков Рилиан. Вернувшись к конюшне, он нашел на земле отпечатки копыт Жозефины и последовал за ними в Лес Недоумения. Командир рыцарей присоединился к поисковому отряду вместе с Алленом. Леонард велел Аллену не уходить слишком далеко или тот может заблудиться, но мальчик сказал, что с ним все будет в порядке, так как он уже бывал здесь раньше, Леонард согласился, что тот прав.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Leonhart then immediately ordered everyone present to gather as many able hands as possible, organizing a search party to find the escaped princess. Returning to the stables, the knight discerned Josephine’s tracks from the ground and followed them to the Forest of Bewilderment. Leonhart then joined the search party in exploring the woodland, walking by Allen’s side. After hearing the guard vice captain berate the gate guard for allowing Riliane to leave without an escort, Leonhart told Allen to come along, noting it was definitely the "Forest of Bewilderment". Leonhart later told Allen not to stray too far or he would get lost. The servant replied that he would be fine since he had been there before and the royal guad captain admitted he was right.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Позже, слуга спросил, был ли тот уверен, что Рилиан поехала через лес, и Леонард выражая недовольство ее методом побега.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Аллен сказал, что пойдет вперед и лишь после того, как мальчик заверил, что знает где прячется Рилиан, Леонард разрешил ему пойти, но предупредил его быть осторожнее, чтобы тот снова не заблудился.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Later on during the search, the servant asked if he was sure Riliane went through the forest. Leonhart confirmed that was where the tracks led, remarking that she didn't have the energy to dismount from her horse to walk the path. Leonhart then overheard Ney run over to check on their progress, apologizing for not being more careful with Riliane when she heard they hadn't found her either. After his adoptive son told Ney that it wasn't her fault, Leonhart agreed, pointing out that no one in the palace had known about the secret passage.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Shortly after, Allen called out to the knight and told him that he'd go on ahead. Once the boy confirmed he had an idea where Riliane was hiding, Leonhart told him again to not get lost and watched him leave before continuing the search.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Этим же вечером, маяк зажегся в соседнем портовом городе и Леонард прибыл вместе с поисковым отрядом. Когда он начал отчитывать Рилиан за ее опасные действия, та холодно ответила, что это была их работа предотвращать подобные инциденты и напомнила об их положении. И приказала всем встать на колени перед их правителем, Леонард подчинился, едва сдерживая гнев.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 That evening, Leonhart saw a signal flare was launched at the nearby port town and traveled there with the rest of the search party. As he marched up the city streets, he saw Allen and Riliane talking and angrily yelled out to her. Once the search party caught up to the two, the captain of the royal guard pushed Allen aside to face the princess directly. Отведя ее домой, измученный воин остался охранять один из лестничных входов в Зеркальный Зал во время праздника, его глаза постоянно блуждали по залу. Увидев огромный праздничный торт Рилиан, его челюсть отвисла и рассерженный воин покинул Зал.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 thumb|Leonhart lecturing Riliane on her actionsAs the monarch quesitoned if he was really going to lecture her on her birthday, Leonhart began berating her for leaving the castle, asking what she had planned to do if the worst happened. Riliane coldly responded that it was the royal guards' job to prevent that. Astonished, he remained silent as Riliane declared they could rejoice in her safety once he apologized for his "blunder" of scolding her, cheerfully asking why he'd neglect it. Когда Аллен попытался остановить его, напомнив о его патрулирование, а Леонард сказал, что будет патрулировать снаружи. Высказывав отвращение, что страна созданная Артом находится под управлением ведьмы, назвав ее "Дочь Зла", Леонард спустился по лестнице.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 После того как он ушел, воин отправился домой и поприветствовал Жермен, девушка спросила ел ли тот, и получила в ответ "да". Чувствуя себя неловко, когда она нюхала идет ли от него запах спиртного, он укрепил свою клятву, с которой они согласились.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Furious, Leonhart glared at the devilishly smiling princess staring back at him. Once Riliane reminded everyone who she was and commanded them to kneel to her, Leonhart obeyed. As he barely restrained his anger, the royal guard stated what was important was that she was safe. The knight then escorted the princess back to the palace along with the royal guard.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Их Четырнадцатый День Рождения During the celebration that night, the jaded warrior guarded one of the stairway entrances to the Hall of Mirrors, his eyes shifting constantly around the ballroom as he watched the celebration. After seeing Riliane’s massive birthday cake presented before the crowd, his jaw dropped. Hearing Minis list the cake's numerous sweet ingredients, Leonhart commented that the entire nation was starving in the meantime. The furious warrior then clenched his teeth and stormed out of the hall toward the staircase. When Allen attempted to stop him immediately after, reminding him of his guard duty, Leonhart yelled that he was making his rounds outside. The warrior then expressed his distaste with how the girl was reshaping the country as she saw fit like a witch; saying she was definitely "The Daughter of Evil", Leonhart headed down the stairs.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Sometime after he left, he headed home and announced his return to Germaine, asked if he had eaten, to which he replied he had. Awkwardly watching her sniff him for booze, he reinforced his earlier vow they agreed to.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Убийство Спустя несколько дней, Леонард понял, что забыл о Дне Рождении Аллена и пошел купить ему зеркало похожее на зеркало Рилианы, пусть и подделку. В конце ЕС 500, начал красть из дворцовых запасов и тайно вывозить еду, отдавая ее голодающим. Спустя некоторое время, он был вызван Рилиан, и опасаясь, что это было из-за его краж, впал в уныние. A few days later, he realized he had forgotten Allen’s birthday and went out to buy a mirror similar to the one owned by Riliane, albeit fake. In early EC 500, Leonhart began sneaking into the palace warehouses at night and smuggled out some food, giving it to the starving people. The next day, he was summoned by Riliane and, certain it was because of his smuggling, slipped into a depression. Ужиная с Жермен, она спросила, что случилось, и он объяснил свое уныние, веря что принцесса обнаружила его кражи и решила его казнить, и также заявил, что хочет, чтобы та стала его приемником, если это так. Жермен отмела эту идею, прежде чем уехать, Леонард указывал на платье дочери, спрашивая не это ли его подарок ей на день рождение. Вспомнив о Дне Рождении Аллена, он побежал в его кладовую и забрал сумочку с подарком, объяснив дочери, что он возьмет его с собой во дворец. While eating dinner with Germaine, she asked what was wrong and he explained his dejection, believing the princess discovered his theft and would have him executed, and declared he wanted her to succeed him if that were the case. With Germaine brushing the idea aside, Leonhart prepared to depart before noting his daughter’s dress, asking if it was the birthday present he got her. Reminded of Allen’s birthday, he ran to his storeroom and picked up the handbag with his gift, explaining to Germaine he would be bringing it with him to the palace. На следующий день Леонард остался во дворце и принял предложение Рилиан остаться на ночь. Когда он вошел в ее комнату, принцесса поприветствовала командира и он заметил неуместность быть вдвоем наедине в такой час. Рилиан дразнила его, заметив, что он предпочитает более зрелых женщин, например, таких как ее мать. Их беседа продолжилась, они обсудили увлечения королевы Анны, прежде чем принцесса сказала, что настало время позаботиться о людях. Пораженный, Леонард слушал, как Рилиан благодарила его за пищевые набеги в дворцовые запасы, разрешая ему свободно брать еду с ее разрешения с этих пор. The next day, Leonhart left for the palace and answered Riliane’s beckons that night. Entering her room, the princess welcomed the commander and he mentioned the impropriety of them being alone together at such an hour. Riliane teased him, remarking she understood that he preferred well-endowed women like her mother. Their conversation continued as they discussed Queen Anne’s crushes before the princess told him she believed it was time they start considering the people’s well-being. Stunned, Leonhart listened as Riliane elucidated how grateful she was for his food eviction at the palace barn, allowing him to freely distribute the food with her permission first from then on. После короткого молчания, Леонард поблагодарил принцессу и Рилиан предложила ему выпить. Благодарный, он принял ликер и слушал рассказ Рилиан, о том что это была Могильная Кровь, высококачественное любимое вино Ваника Кончиты. Леонард спросил не желает ли принцесса попробовать, но она отказалась. Рыцарь сказал ей, что она еще юна и когда-нибудь поймет его очарование, празднуя с ней до поздней ночи. After a short silence, Leonhart thanked the princess and Riliane offered him a drink in celebration. Grateful, he accepted the liquor and listened to Riliane explain it was Blood Grave, the high-quality wine loved by the fabled Vanika Conchita. Leonhart asked if the princess would like a cup but she denied a taste, not understanding the fascination. The knight told her she was young and would someday understand its excellence, celebrating with her until late at night. Около трех часов ночи, пьяный и веселый воин шагал через пустой двор, но был остановлен Алленом, который отметил его состояние. В ответ, Леонард пытался оправдаться, готовясь отдать слуге подарок, но мальчик достал меч, и сказал, что он должен умереть. Удивленный Леонард тоже выхватил меч, и спросил чей это был приказ, и когда Аллен отказался отвечать, воин понял, что это была ловушка Рилиан. Сражаясь с мальчиком, мужчина припер Аллена к стенке, когда почувствовал слабость, стоя на коленях он услышал от Аллена, что они подмешали в вино наркотики. Around three o’clock the next day, the drunk and merry warrior meandered through the empty courtyard until stopped by Allen, who noted his stupor. In response, he barely articulated his excuse, preparing to give the servant his present when the boy drew a sword on him and told him he needed to die. Confused, Leonhart drew his sword and asked who gave him the order and, when Allen refused to say, realized it was all Riliane’s trap. Dueling him, Leonhart cornered Allen when he suddenly felt weak, kneeling to the ground as Allen explained they drugged the wine with chronic anesthesia. Слишком слабый чтобы стоять, воин упал вместе с подарком. Извинившись за то, что забыл про его День Рождение, Леонард показал подарок и пояснил, что Аллен должен заботиться о своем внешнем виде, как дворцового служащего. Аллен спросил мужчину, почему тот хотел убить Рилиан, и в ответ на замешательство Леонарда, ударил того мечом. Корчась от боли, Леонард думал о том, что его приемный сын так ни разу и не назвал его "папа". Говоря мальчику, что тот уступил Дочери Зла, Леонард дал Аллену последний совет: быть осторожным и не плакать. После чего воин умер от ран.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Too weak to support himself, the warrior collapsed with his gift rolling out of his arms. Apologizing for forgetting his birthday, Leonhart explained the gift and said he needed to pay attention to his appearance as a palace servant. Allen asked why Leonhart wanted to kill Riliane and, in response to the warrior’s confusion, stabbed him with the sword. Writhing in pain, he mused how his foster son never once called him "daddy" and then asked why Allen had to kill him. Telling the boy he had yielded to "The Daughter of Evil", the dying Leonhart gave Allen his last piece of advice: to be careful and not to cry. Succumbing to his wounds, the valiant warrior died. Afterlife Following his death, Leonhart was sent to the Heavenly Yard and remained there. In EC 998, he and the other souls were pulled back to the Third Period as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Afterward, he returned to his duties as captain of the royal guard in the palace and attended Princess Riliane's dinner party in the Hall of Mirrors, overseeing its security. During the festivities, Leonhart watched as Riliane's giant cake was brought out before the princess leaped out of the dessert and commanded everyone there to kneel to her. He then watched Germaine lecture her and begin dragging her out of the Hall of Mirrors. When the princess fled out of the hall from his foster daughter, the knight spotted Allen trying to chase after her. As Germaine attempted to run after Allen, Leonhart grabbed her by the shoulder and held her back despite her protests, allowing his foster son to go after his twin.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Pride Наследие После его убийства, тело Леонарда было обнаружено на берегу реки, и его похороны состоялись вскоре после этого, на которых присутствовали его товарищи и подчиненные, включая Мариам и Эллуку. Хотя Королевский Дворец предложил провести публичную церемонию, Жермен отказалась. Дав клятву мести на могиле отца,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 его дочь основала Люцифенское Сопротивление и провела Люцифенскую Революцию, чтобы отомстить убийцам своего отца.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Following his assassination, Leonhart's corpse was discovered in the riverbank the next morning and a private funeral was held for him soon after, attended by his subordinates and comrades, including Elluka and Mariam. Although the Lucifenian Palace offered to hold a public ceremony, Germaine refused. Swearing revenge on his grave, his foster daughter later founded the Lucifenian Resistance and sparked the Lucifenian Revolution to bring retribution to her father's murderers. Хотя правда о его убийстве так и не была раскрыта, но народные массы допускали участие Рилиан в этом убийстве, мстительные мотивы Жермен для революции стали распространяться среди народа.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2Когда Лилиан Муше столкнулась жермен во время ее депрессии, бывший люцифенский командир утверждал, что та должна последовать примеру своего отца и почтить его память Although the truth behind his assassination was never uncovered, the general populace assumed Princess Riliane's involvement in the scandal and Germaine's vengeful motives for the revolution began circulating in rumor among the public. When Riliane Mouchet confronted Germaine during her resulting depression, the former Lucifenian commander asserted that she should follow her father's example and honor his memory. В истории, Леонарда упоминали в легендах, как одного из Трех Героев, служивших при короле Арте Первом во время люцифенских завоеваний. Спустя век после его смерти, Эллука рассказала истории о многочисленных приключениях Леонарда констеблю Ейну Анкору. После смерти Сё Фризиса, Эллука вспомнила также потери Леонарда и Мариам, пока скорбела о его смерти, сокрушаясь о том, что даже не видела, как они умерли. In history, Leonhart was famed in legend as one of the Three Heroes serving under King Arth I during Lucifenia's conquests. Over a century since his death, Elluka told stories of Leonhart's many adventures to Constable Ein Anchor. After the death of Shaw Freesis, Elluka recalled also losing Leonhart and Mariam while mourning his death, lamenting not even being there to see how they died or at least try and save them. Личность и черты характера Леонард был заботливым и добрым человеком, преданным своей семье и друзьям. Как и любой гражданин Люцифении был патриотом своей страны, присоединился к войскам королевства еще будучи подростком и верно служил королю Арту во время войны против Асмодина и Вельзении.Twiright Prank (story) Leonhart was a straight-forward, caring, and kind-hearted man, dedicated to his family and friends. As a citizen of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, Leonhart was a patriot to his country, serving in the Lucifenian military since his teenage years and loyally serving King Arth during the war against Asmodean and Beelzenia. Его преданность королевству и его жителям привела к его беспокойству о благополучии и жестокой лояльности к поддержанию страны построенной Артом и Анной на протяжении десятилетий. His devotion to his kingdom and its citizens led to a concern for their well-being and fierce loyalty to maintaining the nation Arth and Anne built up over the course of decades. However, during his younger years, the knight's overzealous loyalty to serving Arth's conquests caused him to commit numerous brutalities against innocents during the war effort. After encountering Germaine, Leonhart recognized the atrociousness of his own conduct, though continuing to serve the royal family unquestioningly thereafter. Как капитан королевской гвардии, он серьезно относился к его верности королевской семье и верил, что это его судьба - страдать, если страдал народ.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Однако несмотря на это, он мог пойти на компромисс со своей верностью короне, если он считал, что причина обоснована и не шла против политики монарха или идеологии, если он верил, что они учитывали интересы народа. Тем не менее, он действовал честно, отвечая на вызов Рилиан, думая что она планирует убить его.ref>The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Из-за его лояльности и чувства долга,Леонард желал защитить каждого о ком он заботился, и в конечном итоге именно это и привело к его гибели.The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story As the captain of the Royal Guard, he took his responsibility to the royal family very seriously and believed it was his duty to suffer as the people suffered. Despite this, he was willing to compromise his loyalty to the crown, should he believe the cause was just, and was not above opposing his monarch's policies or ideology if he believed they disregarded the public's best interests. Still, he acted honorable, answering Princess Riliane's call even though he was certain she planned to kill him.< Because of his loyalty and sense of duty, Leonhart desired to protect everyone he cared for from harm, although ultimately leading to his demise. Жестокий и храбрый воин, действия Леонарда на поле битвы заслужили уважение и восхищение Королевства. Предпочитая прямой подход, он был импульсивным и редко сильно задумывался по теме. Столкнувшись со сложными ситуациями, он принимал простые решения и был бесcпечен, беззаботен в большинстве трудностей с которыми он сталкивался.Twiright Prank (story) Такой кодекс мышления связан с его кодексом чести, предпочитая открытые столкновения, чем хитрые тактики.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Несмотря на то что он прославился, как герой войны, Леонард был милосерден, отказавшись убивать Гаста Венома или Аллена Авадония в их сражениях, хоть и одержал над ними верх.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 A fierce and brave warrior, Leonhart's actions on the battlefield earned him the admiration and respect of the Kingdom. Preferring a direct approach, the warrior was impulsive by nature and rarely thought too hard on a subject. When confronted with complex situations, he usually provided simple solutions and was notably light-hearted and carefree about most difficulties he would face. This forward way of thinking connected to his sense of honor, respecting upfront confrontations rather than underhanded tactics. Despite being famed as a warrior hero during the war, Leonhart was merciful in battle, refusing to kill either Gast Venom or Allen Avadonia in their respective duels despite having the upper hand. Верный рыцарскому долгу, Леонард никогда не бил женщин, даже когда был пьян и не строил заговоры, что бы предать и свергнуть монархию, несмотря на тиранию Рилиан Он был безнадежным пьяницей и мог потерять самообладание и наброситься на других.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Он также чувствовал внутреннее смятение, часть плача, когда был пьян,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 а также становился сверхъэмоциональным и сентиментальным.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 В редких случаях мог впасть в депрессию, особенно когда опасался приближающейся смерти.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Possessing a chivalric spirit, Leonhart never hit women, even when drunk, and never plotted to betray to overthrow the monarchy despite Riliane's tyranny. Although admirable, Leonhart was a hopeless drunkard and would sometime lose his temper and lash out at others. He also felt some inner turmoil, often breaking into tears when drunk, as well as becoming maudlin and overemotional. In rare circumstances, the warrior could become depressed, especially when fearing his approaching death. Хотя он и не был женат, Леонард с удовольствием принял обоих: Жермен и Аллена, и ему нравилась идея быть их отцом. Как часть одной семьи, воин призывал своих детей обращаться к нему ласково и был огорчен, что Аллен никогда не делал так. Из-за пацанского характера Жермен, Леонард беспокоился, что она никогда не выйдет замуж и часто пытался привить ей более женственное поведение и внешний вид. Несмотря на это, он обучил ее фехтованию и разделил с ней привычку выпить. Although having never married, Leonhart gladly adopted both Germaine and Allen and loved the idea of being their father. As part of the same family, the warrior encouraged his children to refer to him affectionately and was disappointed that Allen never did so. Because of Germaine's tomboyish attitude, Leonhart grew worried she'd never marry and often tried to instill a more feminine appearance and behavior into her. Despite this, he showed no qualms with sharing his drinking habit with her, though refusing to train her in the art of swordplay.. Также он признавал все типы женщин в мире и был в близких отношениях с Эллукой и Мариам.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 В юности герой был влюблен в королеву Анну и пытался завести с ней роман. Однако поняв, что единственная любовь Анны - это Арт, он отказался от своих мечтаний, решив найти счастье просто служа ей, хотя ему потребовалось много лет, чтобы полностью осмыслить это понятие. Тем не менее из-за его простоты, он был не чувствителен к чувствам других людей,Twiright Prank (story) хотя он также мог быть очень проницательным из-за своей прямоты, к ярости Эллуки.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Similarly, he recognized that there were all kinds of women in the world and shared a close relationship with his fellow comrades, Elluka and Mariam. In his youth, the hero developed a crush on Queen Anne and aspired to share a romance with her. However, after realizing Anne's sole love for Arth, Leonhart gave up on his fantasy and resolved to find happiness with just serving near her, although it took him years before finally embracing the notion whole-heartedly. However, because of his simplicity, the warrior was senseless in regards to other people's deeper, untold feelings; in the same circumstances, he could also be very perceptive because of his bluntness, much to Elluka's ire. Умения и навыки Знаменитый фехтовальщик своего времен и сильнейший воин Королевства Люцтфении. Леонард использовал традиционный люцифенский стиль фехтования, с его силой и скоростью увеличивая его возможности. Его любимый прием "Бычий стиль": держа меч над голой, он моментально наносил удар по противнику с огромной силой. Из-за своего мышления, Леонард редко колебался в бою и побеждал с помощью своей физической силы, хотя он мог также и поиздеваться над врагом, чтобы нервировать их. A famed swordsman of his time and among the strongest warriors produced in the Kingdom of Lucifenia, Leonhart utilized a traditional Lucifenian fencing style, with his strength and speed augmenting his capabilities. His favorite move, "Bull Style", involved momentarily raising his sword as high as his head before striking his opponent with great force. Because of his simple way of thinking, Leonhart rarely hesitated in battle and overwhelmed his adversaries with brute force, although he was also willing to employ taunting during fights to unnerve them. Даже пьяным он был опасен и действовал, словно и не пил. Он также усилием воли мог противостоять мощным снотворным долгое время, и не страдал побочными эффектами в битве.ref>The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Однако, самой главной способностью Леонарда было наблюдение, он наблюдал, учился и адаптировался к боевому стилю противника, приобретая рычаги давления против них, это позволило ему бросить вызов столь же легендарному Гасту Веному. Even when drunk, the swordsman was still deadly in battle and acted seemingly unimpaired while fighting; he was also able to resist powerful anesthetics for long periods of time through his sheer will, even while being inebriated, and suffered no apparent side-effects in battle.< However, Leonhart's greatest ability was his skills in observation. In combat, he was able to watch, learn, and adapt to an opponent's fighting style, gaining him leverage against his opponents, which allowed him to challenge the equally legendary Gast Venom in swordplay. Из-за многолетнего боевого опыта, он мог мгновенно менять свои атаки, когда готовился к удару и предсказывать ходы противников.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Но его мастерство распространялось не только на сражения. Когда принцесса Рилиан сбежала из дворца, он был первым, кто заметил пропажу Жозефины, нашел отпечатки копыт и последовал за ними.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Также он был хорошим наставником, обучая Жермен и Аллена фехтованию и превращая их в превосходных фехтовальщиков.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Выпивая, Леонард частенько пил с Жермен.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Because of his years of combat experience, the warrior was capable of quickly changing his attacks while preparing to strike and could accurately predict his opponents' moves. Despite this, his skill extended to more than just the battlefield. When Princess Riliane had fled from the palace, he was the first to notice Josephine was missing and later discerned her hoof prints from the rest of the earth to follow their trail. He was also a capable mentor, honing both Allen and Germaine's talents and making them excellent swordsmen. While drinking, Leonhart sometimes sang along with Germaine. Связь с другими персонажами Анна Люцифен д'Отриш: бывший правитель Леонарда. Он дружил с Анной вплоть до ее смерти. Королева доверила ему растить ее сына и прибегала к его помощи во время военных и политических конфликтов. В молодости он влюбился в Анну, находя ее привлекательной, но признавая ее чувства к Арту, он довольствовался тем, что служил ей, как мог. Leonhart's former employer. Leonhart had a close friendship with Anne before her death, with the queen trusting him to raise her son and enlisting his aid in political disputes or in wartime. In his youth, Leonhart fell in love with Anne, finding her very attractive; recognizing her feelings for Arth, he learned through many years to be satisfied with simply serving the queen as best he could. Эллука Часовщица: одна из Трех Героев, Леонард и Эллука были близкими друзьями с Люцифенской Завоевательной войны и это продолжалось вплоть до его смерти. Этим двоим нравилось проводить время вместе и выступали адвокатами друг друга в сложных ситуациях, хотя Леонард действовал открыто в отличие от нее. A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Leonhart and Elluka had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Lucifenian Expansion War that would continue to his death. The two enjoyed spending time together and looked to each other's counsel in difficult situations, although Leonhart would sometimes act overly candid in contrast to her evasive nature. Мариам Футапи: о: одна из Трех Героев, Леонард и Мариам были близкими друзьями с Люцифенской Завоевательной войны. Находя ее характер необычным, этим двоим нравилось проводить время вместе и выступали адвокатами друг друга в сложных ситуациях, хотя Леонард действовал открыто в отличие от нее. Их дружба продолжалась вплоть до его смерти, однако он так и не узнал он ее чувствах к нему. A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Leonhart and Mariam had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Lucifenian Expansion War. Finding her to have a unique character, the two enjoyed spending time together and looked to each other's counsel in difficult situations. This friendship continued until his death, however he remained unaware of her feelings towards him. Аллен Авадония: приемный сын Леонарда. Леонард заботился о нем как о собственном после усыновления, защищая его и надеясь воссоединить того с его сестрой, хотя он был огорчен формальностью Аллена по отношению к нему, кроме того Леонард беспокоился о внешнем виде Аллена, как дворцового слуги. Озадаченный намерениями мальчика убить его, он использовал свои последние слова, чтобы дать мальчику совет. Leonhart's adopted son. Leonhart cared deeply for Allen as a son after adopting him, acting protective of the boy and wishing to reunite him with his sister, although he was exasperated with Allen's formality towards him; in addition, Leonhart expressed concern for Allen's appearance as a palace servant. Although bewildered by the boy's intentions to kill him, but did not hold it against him after guessing the cause, using his last words to give the boy advice. Жермен Авадония: приемная дочь Леонарда, Леонард и Жермен имели много общих интересов, включая любовь к выпивке и упрямый характер. Хотя он был раздосадован из-за ее драк на людях. Он показал заботу о ее внешнем виде, и благополучии, например, спрашивая об ее изношенной одежде. Тем не менее он учил ее фехтованию и планировал сделать своим приемником, если он умрет. Leonhart's adopted daughter. Leonhart shared many interests with Germaine, including a love of wine and headstrong nature, although he expressed vexation for this when she got into fights in public. He showed a concern for her appearance as well as wellbeing, such as when enquiring after her worn out attire. Nonetheless, he trained her in swordplay and entertained plans to make her his successor if he were to die. Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: ребенок Анны которого он поклялся защищать. Встревоженный ее правлением с самого начала, Леонарда стала злить беспечность Рилиан и ее увлечения, как и ее плохое обращение с жителями Люцифении. Из-за этого он часто выступал против нее как публично, так и тайно; хотя был застигнут врасплох и счастлив от попыток Рилиан заключить мир, и он правильно угадал, что это она приказала Аллену убить его. The child of Anne that he swore to protect. Uneasy about her rule initially, Leonhart only became further infuriated by Riliane's reckless immaturity and overindulgences, as well as her poor treatment of Lucifenia's people. Due to this, he often opposed her both publicly and in secret; although caught off guard and overjoyed by Riliane's supposed attempts to make peace, he correctly guessed that it was she who ordered Allen to kill him. Кайл Марлон: старый знакомый Леонарда. Король Марлона оказался в числе тех, кто пришел на похороны воина, хотя их отношения держались в секрете. An old acquaintance of Leonhart's. The Marlon King appeared among those close to him at the slain warrior's funeral, though their relationship was kept secret. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Леонарда произошло от Ричарда I, также известного как Ричард Львиное Сердце. Король Ричард получил свое прозвище из-за доблести как воина и военного лидера. *Leonhart's name is possibly derived from Richard I of England, also known as Richard the Lionheart; King Richard earned his nickname due to his valor as a warrior and military leader. *Его последнее имя, Авадония, выглядит как искажение Аббадон. *His last name, Avadonia, seems to be a corruption of Abbadon. *Имя Леонарда частично вдохновлено именем его представителя вокадоида LE♂N, используя "Леон", как начало имени *Leonhart's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, LE♂N, with both names sharing the first four letters. Любопытно *He shares the same birthday (January 15th) with his Vocaloid.The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 - 2013~2014 Calendar *Среди слухов Нэй о Леонарде, он упоминается, как похититель ребенка из одной воюющей страны, что он победил.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 *Among Ney's rumors about Leonhart, he is mentioned as having kidnapped a baby from one of the warring countries he defeated. *Первоначально, историю о происхождение Жермен и о том, как она была удочерена Леонардом планировалось включить в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red, но она была пропущена для удобства. *Originally, the origin of Germaine's birth and how she was adopted by Leonhart was planned to be included in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red but was cut for convenience.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - ジェルメイヌがルシフェニアに向かう途中、立ち寄った村で自身の出生について知るエピソード （レオンハルトに拾われたときの話）を入れる予定もあったのですが、これも都合によりやめました。 *Когда его спросили о его любимом персонаже в серии Дочь Зла, Mothy ответил, что ему нравятся Три Героя. *When asked about his favorite character in The Daughter of Evil series, mothy answered that he liked the Three Heroes.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - 三英雄だし優秀な設定なのに、実はまったく役こ立っていなマリアムさん。 *В of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook] Леонард был признан семнадцатым по популярности персонажем в Дочери Зла японскими фанатами. *In Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Leonhart was voted as the seventeenth most popular character in The Daughter of Evil series by Japanese fans. Галерея Концепт-Арт= 947998.jpg|Профиль Леонарда в Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Leonhart.png|Профиль Леонарда из The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Появление в книгах= NeyChartetteLeonhartAllen.jpg|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Профиль Леонарда в новелле Three Heroes.jpg|Три Героя как показано в Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide EllukaLeonhartMariam.png|Леонард с Эллукой и Мариам как показано в Twiright Prank LeonhartPraefatio.png|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue комментарии художника RinNeyAvadoniaFamily.png|Леонард вместе с Жермен и Алленом Fanbook9.jpg|Леонард как показано в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook LeonhartIllustStory.png|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Появление в манге= Charactersretrouver.png|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver LeonhartAkuMusu2.png|Леонард в The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ LeonhartBuffa.png|Леонард в The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ DoE_manga_Leonhart.png|Леонард, как он появляется на обложке Aku Musu LeonhartAkuMusu.png|Леонард в энкоме LeonhartAllenChartette.png|Леонард как он появляется в манге The Daughter of Evil Leonhartcasual.png|Леонард одевает Аллена в манге SultryEvil_pg02 - копия.png|Леонард в энкоме SultryEvil_pg3.png|Леонард в энкоме |-| VG появление= 216_large.jpg|Леонард в Hatsune Miku и Future Stars: Project Mirai |-| Разное= LeonhartAkuMusuCard.jpg|Карта Лернарда в первом томе Aku Musu LeonhartOB.jpg|Аватар Леонарда рекламирует первый том The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Leonhart Avadonia and Gast Venom fighting in Asmodean.png|Леонард Авадония и Гаст Веном, сражающиеся в Асмодине 640px-Avadoniafamily.png|Леонард Авадония со своей семьей 【PV】COMIC　.jpg|Леонард Авадония